


Pánico en armonía

by KendallFrost



Category: Diabolus in Musica
Genre: LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Music, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendallFrost/pseuds/KendallFrost
Summary: Era viernes y todo iba bien... hasta que Cody se ha dado cuenta de que se le ha olvidado hacer el trabajo que tiene que entregar en su clase de armonía. Sin tiempo para hacerlo, solo una persona en todo el conservatorio puede salvarlo.





	

Cody entró en Riverview arrastrando los pies. Estaba cansado; había sido una semana eterna, pero al menos ya era viernes... Unas cuantas horas más y podría ponerse al día de sueño.

Y, a poder ser, lo haría en la cama de Gabriel. Aunque pensándolo bien, a lo mejor no quería dormir todo el rato cuando podía hacer cosas mucho más entretenidas. ¡Qué dura era su vida a veces!

-Por fin viernes.

Cody escuchó la voz de Harley a su espalda al tiempo que le daba una palmada en hombro.

-Menos mal...

-Y que lo digas -dijo Harley con una carcajada-. No puedo esperar a que termine el semestre para descansar algo, se me está haciendo eterno. En fin, te dejo que tengo que ir a imprimir el trabajo de armonía antes de entrar en clase. Nos vemos luego.

El trabajo de armonía... Cody sintió un sudor frío recorrerle el cuerpo a la vez que se quedaba clavado en mitad del pasillo del conservatorio, ignorando las protestas de los estudiantes que tuvieron que esquivarle. Se había olvidado completamente de que tenía que entregar un trabajo. Y era imposible que le fuese a dar tiempo a hacerlo, tenía clases todo el día...

Aunque quizá...

Era una idea terrible y lo sabía, pero también sabía que era su única oportunidad. Se estaba jugando el semestre, armonía no era una asignatura en la que fuese suficientemente sobrado como para permitirse no entregar trabajos. Antes de que le diese tiempo a pensárselo dos veces, salió corriendo hacia el despacho de Gabriel. Cuando llegó, el profesor estaba a punto de salir hacia su primera clase. Le bloqueó la salida y cerró la puerta a su espalda, no quería que nadie le interrumpiese.

-¿Estás bien? -Gabriel le miraba con preocupación-. Estás jadeando...

Cody asintió mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, agitando la cabeza primero en señal de afirmación y luego de negación.

-La he liado... Necesito que me eches un cable o estoy jodido.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -Gabriel arqueó una ceja con la pregunta, era evidente que estaba pensando que era demasiado pronto para haberse metido en líos cuando las clases ni siquiera habían empezado.

-Tengo que entregar un trabajo de armonía a última hora...

-¿Te lo has dejado en casa?

Cody agitó la cabeza, sabía que a Gabriel no le iba a hacer gracia escuchar aquello, pero él era su única esperanza...

-Se me había olvidado completamente...

-Vamos, que no lo has hecho...

-No... -Cody cogió aire para pedirle a Gabriel que le ayudara-. Necesito que me lo hagas tú. Lo justo para tener algo que entregar y que no me castiguen, porfa...

-¿Estás de broma? -Gabriel sonó peligrosamente enfadado.

-¡Por favor! Te prometo que es solo esta vez y que voy a estudiar un montón y que haré lo que quieras a cambio... -sonaba como un niño pequeño, pero se había dejado la dignidad en el pasillo.

-¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando para olvidarlo por completo? -Gabriel no parecía estar muy dispuesto a echarle un cable-. No sé, Cody, no quiero que te castiguen, pero salvarte el cuello no me parece justo para el resto de alumnos. Además, no hace falta que te explique que estamos en una situación complicada aquí, ¿quieres tener otra charla con el decano?

Cody tragó saliva. Habían comunicado al claustro de profesores su relación para no perjudicar a Gabriel, y esa reunión no había sido especialmente divertida...

-Ya... bueno... Lo entiendo. No pasa nada. Oye, esta tarde espérame aquí, ¿vale? Creo que voy a salir un poco más tarde que de costumbre. -Cody estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Se dio la vuelta para que Gabriel no le viera llorar y enfiló la salida del despacho. Estaba abriendo la puerta cuando sintió la mano de Gabriel sobre su hombro.

-Cody, sabes que no puedo hacer eso, ni siquiera por ti -suspiró Gabriel-. ¿De qué es el trabajo? ¿No puedes garabatear algo que al menos te libre del castigo?

-Funciones tonales. Ya sabes la de tiempo que me llevaría hacer algo decente... pero supongo que lo intentaré...-Cody suspiró mientras ponía cara de pena.

No sabía cómo podía resistirse Gabriel, el agobio era real y su actuación digna de un Oscar.

-Cody... no puedo. -Gabriel le empujó suavemente la barbilla hacia arriba para obligarle a mirarle.

-Ya... lo entiendo. Yo me he metido en este lío solo. Tendré que hacerme a la idea de recuperar armonía el próximo semestre... -Cody intentó un último mohín y vio la duda empezar a asomarse a los ojos de Gabriel.

Ya casi lo tenía.

-Vamos Cody, no me lo pongas más difícil. ¿No puedes hacer algo rápido a la hora de comer? Sé que no tienes clase hasta esta tarde, debería darte tiempo a entregar algo, aunque no sea suficiente para aprobar el trabajo.

Cody negó con la cabeza.

-Podría intentarlo... pero el profesor Johnson insistió mucho en que no hiciésemos los trabajos a mano, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando no entiende la letra de los alumnos.

-Tendrás que arriesgarte. Vamos, a clase; no quiero que además llegues tarde -dijo Gabriel terminando con sus esperanzas.

Cody respondió a su beso en los labios, pero ya estaba pensando en lo desgraciado que iba a sentirse el resto del día. Sabía perfectamente que cualquier cosa que consiguiese hacer durante la hora de la comida le podía suponer un castigo aún mayor que no entregar el trabajo. Aun así, picoteó su sándwich mientras trabajaba furiosamente para tratar de sacar algo digno y sin manchas de mostaza que poder entregar en su última clase de la semana.

Cuando sonó el timbre indicando el inicio de las clases, Cody se dirigió hacia el aula con el corazón en un puño. Aún no había decidido si entregar sus cuatro hojas emborronadas cuando se cruzó con Gabriel por el pasillo. El profesor le miró con gesto serio.

-Un momento, Evans. Me gustaría hablarle de su último ejercicio. Eche un vistazo a las indicaciones que le he hecho y vuelva a entregarlo el lunes revisado.

Lo que le faltaba... ¿Ahora tenía a Gabriel vengándose por no hacer sus deberes? Cody cogió las hojas que le tendía el profesor sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos, no necesitaba llevarse también un castigo de Gabriel por faltarle al respeto en medio del pasillo.

-Gracias Gab... profesor Reed. Lo revisaré el fin de semana.

Cody ni siquiera miró las hojas que sostenía hasta que las dejó sobre su mesa en clase de armonía, mientras sacaba sus apuntes. Cuando se sentó, ahogó un grito... y las ganas de salir corriendo detrás de Gabriel. Revisó el documento sin poder creerse lo que veían sus ojos, pero no se despertó de pronto de un sueño: Gabriel acababa de pasarle el trabajo que necesitaba y estaba lo suficientemente bien como para un aprobado.

Apenas prestó atención a la clase. Entregó el trabajo con manos temblorosas cuando se lo pidieron y garabateó en sus apuntes mientras Harley le daba codazos para que se centrase.

-¡Cody! ¿Dónde vas? -le preguntó Mark mientras recogía a toda prisa al terminar la clase.

-Tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Te vemos en The Beat después del ensayo?

Los viernes había ensayo de Twisted Echo, el grupo de rock que formaban Mark, Harley y otros alumnos del conservatorio, y Cody solía unirse a ellos después en el bar para tomar algo, pero hoy tenía otros planes.

Algún día tendría que contarle a su mejor amigo por qué llevaba unas semanas tan ausente, pero hoy no podría lidiar con las risas de Mark al descubrir su relación con el profesor más estricto de todo Riverview.

-Hoy no puedo, tío, pero lo de mañana sigue en pie, ¿no?

-Claro, pásate por el local a eso de las seis.

Cody terminó de despedirse y esperó en la esquina del pasillo hasta que vio a Gabriel entrar a su despacho. Con el conservatorio lleno de alumnos que terminaban sus clases no quería que nadie se preguntarse por qué entraba a ver a su profesor de piano una vez terminada la jornada, así que se aseguró de que habían pasado los rezagados antes de llamar a la puerta.

-Adelante -dijo Gabriel desde dentro cuando llamó a la puerta.

Cody cruzó el umbral y cerró la puerta con llave.

-Me has salvado la vida -consiguió decir mientras se dejaba caer en la silla frente a la mesa del profesor.

Gabriel sonrió.

-Me presentaste argumentos bastante convincentes -dijo Gabriel a la vez que se levantaba y rodeaba la mesa para ponerse a su lado y acariciarle el pelo.

Cody sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y tuvo claro cómo quería agradecerle a Gabriel el favor.

-Aun así... te la has jugado por mí, lo menos que puedo hacer es compensártelo -dijo Cody, mirando fijamente hacia la bragueta del profesor que estaba a pocos centímetros de su cara.

Gabriel sacó a relucir su sonrisa gatuna y le hizo levantar la vista para mirarle a los ojos.

-Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas... Sí que había pensado en cómo quería que me lo compensases.

Cody se humedeció los labios con la lengua y le miró jadeante.

-¿Qué habías pensado? -preguntó en tono sugerente.

Gabriel se apartó de la mesa y le alcanzó los libros que había dejado amontonados en un extremo.

-He pensado que podrías empezar por hacer ese trabajo del que te has librado hoy... Y más vale que me guste, o seré yo quien tenga que castigarte.

Cody soltó un gruñido de frustración. ¡Por supuesto que el sádico de Gabriel iba a hacerle trabajar! No era para nada la manera en la que había pensado agradecerle su ayuda. Y sin embargo, la amenaza implícita de los azotes hizo que sus vaqueros le empezasen a parecer demasiado ajustados.

Gabriel le miró fijamente, y Cody supo que le gustaba verlo así, jadeando y empalmado, y que disfrutaba más aún dejándole frustrado.

-No serás capaz -protestó.

Pero sabía que era mucho más que capaz. Y que no había nada que pudiese hacer para evitarlo. Suspiró resignado y sacó a regañadientes sus apuntes y el trabajo que había empezado a hacer a la hora de la comida. Gabriel asintió satisfecho y volvió a sentarse en su lado de la mesa.

No volvió a dirigirle la palabra durante las siguientes dos horas, mientras Cody trabajaba intentando no dejarse intimidar por las miradas que le dirigía de cuando en cuando el profesor, que trabajaba en sus propios temas, preparando sus clases.

Por fin, a la vez que el reloj daba las seis, Cody consideró que había hecho un trabajo decente. Quizá mejor de lo que lo hubiese hecho para clase de armonía si no se le hubiese olvidado. La verdad era que decepcionar a Gabriel le preocupaba mucho más que sacar buena nota en una asignatura.

Con un nudo en el estómago, le entregó las hojas al profesor y contuvo el aliento mientras Gabriel lo leía detalladamente.

Tras lo que le pareció una eternidad, Gabriel dejó las hojas sobre la mesa y se levantó sin decir nada.

-¿Entonces? ¿Me he librado del castigo? -Cody no aguantaba más presión.

-Recoge tus cosas, te invito a cenar -contestó Gabriel con una sonrisa a la vez que le acariciaba la mejilla.

Cody sintió que volvía a poder respirar. Pero no era hambre lo que tenía en aquel momento precisamente. Antes de que Gabriel se alejase demasiado, le cogió de la hebilla del cinturón.

-La verdad... creo que aún tengo ganas de compensarte el favor que me has hecho.

Gabriel se apoyó sobre el borde de la mesa y dejó una mano sobre el pelo de Cody mientras se dejaba desabrochar el pantalón.

**Author's Note:**

> Si has disfrutado de esta historia, Kendall Frost tiene a la venta Da Capo, una divertida y excitante mezcla de romance sobrenatural con incursiones en el BDSM en la que Cody y Gabriel son los protagonistas.
> 
> En Riverview hay muchos alumnos con un gran potencial para la música... y no pocos necesitan disciplina.
> 
> Disponible en:
> 
> Lektu: http://lektu.com/l/cafe-con-leche/da-capo/6251
> 
> Amazon:
> 
> http://www.amazon.es/dp/B01N2V19LE/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1482230049&sr=8-1&keywords=kendall+frost


End file.
